


Pups of Liberty: Soldiers of the Future

by Prwtfalcon6



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Pups of Liberty (Cartoon)
Genre: 1st Cavalry Division, Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Medal of Honor, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revolutionary War, Royal Air Force, U.S army, United Kingdom, United States
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prwtfalcon6/pseuds/Prwtfalcon6
Summary: Two soldiers of two nations that have a "Special Relationship" are sent back in time and to another world to when the two were at war and will try and stop those who seek to rewrite history.By the way, the world they are in is populated by anthropomorphic animals...and the two soldiers have battle armor.





	Pups of Liberty: Soldiers of the Future

The Medal of Honor.

The most highest and prestigious award in the United States military, awarded to servicemen and women who have distinguished themselves by acts of valor in gallantry and intrepidity at risk of life, going above and beyond the call of duty. The medal's design being of a gold five-pointed star, each point tipped with trefoils surrounded by a green laurel wreath and suspended from a gold bar with the word _VALOR_ inscribed on it and surmounted by an eagle. In the center of the star, the Etruscan goddess of wisdom, arts and the strategic warfare; known by her Roman name, Minerva's head surrounded by the words _UNITED STATES OF AMERICA_ inscribed into the circle surrounding her head. On each ray of the star is a green oak leaf and on the reverse is a bar engraved _THE CONGRESS TO_ with a space for engraving the name of the recipient it was given to.

The neck ribbon being of light blue silk in what is known as a moiré pattern with the center of the ribbon displaying thirteen white stars in the form of three chevron arrows. Five stars making up the top and middle chevrons with three stars making up the bottom one.

Those who had the honor of being awarded this medal are extremely respected among enlisted, officers, and GFO's or General and Flag Officers; and the majority of the time, the recipients are not always special forces, they're normal enlisted men who did extraordinary things in combat.

The bearer of one of these divine medals happens to me, and fate decided to take one of my limbs to factor into me earning it.

As I looked at myself at the man in the mirror that was me, wearing my Army Service Uniform. Although noting that the dark blue uniform I am wearing right now will be transitioned out to a new version of the "Pink and Greens" from WWII.

"I'll keep this one as sort of a piece of nostalgia since I always liked this uniform and it might take a bit for me to get used to the new one." I thought to myself as I look down at the smooth, light blue silk ribbon of the medal in my hands before I put it over my head and it positioned around my neck.

I sighed after doing so, sometimes I feel like I shouldn't have this medal. All I did was do my job, I lead my team and completed the mission as best as I could.

But what I did was extraordinary and it was the squadron that I saved that put in the nomination for me to have this medal, they were like my second family.

Out of all the medals I have earned, only two out of the many I have on the left-hand side stand out the most, the first is the Medal of Honor, even though it's in the middle rather than the left-hand side and a purple ribbon with white borders which stood out for a specific reason.

The ribbon is for the Purple Heart, awarded to service members who were wounded or killed in combat.

Fate taking away one of my limbs gave me the earnment of this medal, so it does stand out, but not compared to the Medal of Honor in terms of standing out.

I looked down and grabbed the dark blue Stetson that had a pin of the symbol of my rank, below it was another pin of two crossed sabers with the number 1 on top of it where it crosses and finally, the yellow cord is worn by NCO's which happen to be me and was only worn by the Cavalry Divisions of the Army as I put it on my head.

I stare back at the man in the mirror that was me, all dressed up in dress blues. I kept staring at it for a bit as my reflection changing to me when I was in combat, wearing my BDU's, gear and holding the assault rifle I used on that fateful day.

My heart started to thump a bit faster as I continued to stare on, reminding myself of that day.

When they say war changes you, it really does and not usually for the better, but I'm not going to let this hinder me in any way, shape or form, I will push through this.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I open my eyes once again, only to see the reflection of me in my Army Combat Uniform or ACU had reverted back into the reflection of me in my ADU's.

I turn away from the mirror before turning to my desk and taking particular interest in a big silver case with the symbol of ZECT on it which looked like a widened black rectangle with two beetle horns on the near end with the word _ZECT_ seemingly cut out of the rectangle, I went over to my desk and I picked it up slightly, so I can unlock it.

And so I did, after putting in the combination, I unhooked the locks and opened it up.

I reached my hand into it and pulled out my belt, it was entirely grey with a rectangular shaped section that had a black surrounding with a yellow triangle on the right end of said section, indicating something was supposed to be slid into the area.

I then put it around my waist and connect it, confining to my waist before I reached into the case again and pulled out something else.

It was red and bulky, like a toy and shaped like Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle. I stared at it in my hand for about a minute or two before putting it back in the case.

"I guess I should bring it along with me, just in case I run into trouble." I thought to myself out loud as I pick up something else in the case.

It looked nearly the same as the thing I just put back in the case except it was silver and had more of an orange color than red on the edge of its horns and had a button on top of it with the ZECT symbol printed on the said button.

I put it back in the case and close the lid before hooking the lock and picking the case up.

As I started to walk out of the room, I looked at the side of the desk and picked up another silver case, except this one was wider and longer, like a gun case. It also has the ZECT symbol on it, the same as the one I had in my hand as I left the room.

About a half an hour later, I am driving down the road in my black truck, heading somewhere.

"I hope I can get there in time." I thought as I drove down the road before someone suddenly appeared and showed up on the road in front of my truck.

I quickly slam the brakes on my truck, the tires skid as started to slow down before stopping about a couple of feet from the thing that was in front of me.

I see that the person in front of the truck was wearing a grey and tattered cloak with a hood and I couldn't see a face at all under it nor what it was wearing.

I open up the small case which is in the passenger seat of my truck and pull out both of the beetle-shaped devices before opening the door, getting out of the truck and approaching the cloaked person.

"Hey, buddy! What are you doing in the middle of the road?! I could've hit you! What's your problem?" I exclaim to the cloaked person as I stood in front of my truck.

The cloaked person didn't reply to me and said nothing as he opened his cloak a bit to reach inside, I couldn't see its body, but I saw what he was pulling out, a firearm of some kind, it was silver and shaped like a normal handgun, but with a longer barrel and chamber and a bit bigger.

I also noticed that the hand grabbing the firearm was not human, it was white, but it had "skin" like an insect, I knew that the cloaked person wasn't human.

Once I saw the cloaked person had a firearm in factor with the person's hand, I instinctively and quickly put the red device in the section of the belt that looked like something was supposed to be put there.

"Kamen Rider!" I quickly exclaimed as I put in the device in the section of the belt, after I did so, the device spoke.

"_Transform!_"

The cloaked person fully pulled out the firearm and pointed it at me at the same time I started to transform before it pulled the trigger, firing not a lead bullet, but a red energy laser beam.

The laser beam whizzed towards me as the transformation completed and I donned silver and red armor with a blue visor as the laser hit me square in the chest, knocking me back, but still standing.

I quickly ran to my truck and grabbed one last thing from the small silver case with my right hand, what I grabbed was a weapon for the armor.

It was a firearm that was silver, black and red with the bottom of the silver and black grip having the blade of an ax on it, the back frame was black and it was shaped like a rhinoceros beetle with the silver barrel looking like a handle and the horn-shaped red and black scope looked like a guard of a sword.

I point the gun back at the hooded person and fired back, hitting the cloaked person and knocking it back and down.

I quickly put the silver device on the left side of the belt before I opened the back door and quickly pulled out the wide and long case and at the same speed I unhooked the locks, I had done the combination earlier before I left.

I opened up the case and revealed a sword that was had a yellow blade with a red beetle horn extending behind a black background area on the blade leading down to the hilt that was black and below that was a silver section with four buttons that were red, blue, yellow, and purple, and finally, a black handle.

Also in the case were four devices similar to the one that helped me transform, they were a blue dragonfly, a yellow wasp, and a purple scorpion.

I grabbed the sword and the four devices from the case and put the devices on the sword, the yellow wasp on the end of the blade, the dragonfly on one side, connecting to a yellow piece next to the hilt, and the purple scorpion on the other side of the dragonfly.

I quickly closed the case and put it back in as I saw the cloaked person get back up and point the firearm again in my direction.

I closed the back door and quickly fired back before the cloaked person got a chance to and knocked it back and down again.

I closed the front door and ran in a couple of feet between me and my truck and got ready to face the cloaked person as it was getting ready to get up once again. I switch hands with the sword and firearm and connected the firearm to the side of my belt before switching hands again and hitting the horn on the beetle device, causing the armor to start expanding outward a bit and splitting with the chest part of the armor.

"I'm going to make this quick, I got to be somewhere. Cast Off!" I said before exclaimed as I grab the horn with my right hand and pulled it, making the beetle open up and the armor suddenly primes from me and flies off and seemingly disappear as the blast that emitted from it knocking the cloaked person down again and the armor priming off revealed the red light armor under it and a red horn that was connected to wear my chin is and goes up to my head and in the area between the eyes, putting a horn on my head.

The voice emitted its voice again with the booming sound of "_Cast Off!_" as the armor primed off with the voice emitting again when the horn came up.

"_Change Beetle!_"

"Hyper Cast Off!" I exclaimed as I push down the silver device's horn with the voice emitting once again like when I cast off the armor.

"_Hyper Cast Off!_"

The chest armor changing appearance to being silver with a red horn symbol over it, the hands turning red as well as my right foot, the armor plates on my legs changing red and the horn growing in size.

"Change Hyper Beetle!"

I look back at the cloaked figure through the blue visor eyes as it suddenly grabbed its cloak and ripped it off, revealing its appearance to me.

The person was actually a monster that was humanoid, its body entirely white with a few shell esk armors sticking out to notice and its head had black blank eyes, no mouth or nose and it had a beetle horn like mine but it was smaller, way smaller.

The monster's right hand suddenly started to emit lightning before suddenly, the hand suddenly morphed into a blade that was glowing white before suddenly it started to charge at me, letting out a growl as it did so.

"He doesn't seem that powerful, I'm not going to go all out this time." I thought to myself as I pressed the red button on the sword with my left finger.

"_Kabuto Power!_"

I charged as well at the monster and got ready as I grabbed the grip of my sword and pulled the trigger on it as we got near each other and were about to swing.

"_Hyper Blade!_"

I swung one way as the monster swung the other and our swords clashed.

A white light suddenly emitted and it felt like it blasted me back and I was sent flying, that feeling was short-lived as I blacked out, darkness enveloping me and silence filling my ears.

My eyes started to open as light stung them with its brightness and I could see I was in someplace with other humans wearing combat gear and holding weapons, the same as I was when I looked down. They were dressed like… oh no.

I immediately knew where I was, I was in a military vehicle with other soldiers and I look down to watch my right arm and look at it , I couldn't see the date numbers or the time due to possibly the sun or a bright light hitting it, but I could read the number that said 2004, and suddenly the pieces suddenly hit me.

2004… Army… Military Vehicle… This was the day. I tried to scream, but I couldn't hear anything nor even my own voice and the soldiers around me didn't pay attention to me freaking out, it was as if I was a ghost.

My heart started to pound like crazy as I anxiously awaited the event that would happen, I knew what was going to happen, I just didn't know when as I waited for it to happen, closing my eyes to await the event that will transpire.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and saw that nothing had happened, I start to sigh of relief as I looked out the window, nothing but desert.

My heart was still pounding like crazy, just not as much as I start to calm down a bit.

"It didn't happen. Maybe I… Maybe it won't happ-..._ BOOM!_"

Darkness enveloped my vision once again, now instead of silence, the constant sound of ear-piercing ringing was being filled into my hearing.

My heart continued to pound faster than usual as the ringing continued on.

Then suddenly, I heard something. Something different.

It wasn't ringing, it was a voice, a muffled one. It was female as far as I could tell by the tone of her voice.

I tried to get up to see who it was that was speaking to me, but I couldn't move at all, I couldn't even feel my body like I was paralyzed.

But the voice became clearer as the ringing started to quiet down, I couldn't make out what she was saying at first, but some words started to come out.

"...r..a...u...ay." The voice said. The way she was saying it was like she was asking me something, but I couldn't make it out fully due to the ringing.

The ringing did lessen a bit about a minute later as the feelings in my body started to come back, so with all the strength I could, I slowly, but surely lifted myself up and my head to see who the voice belonged to.

I was nearly blinded as the light hit my eyes, but that subsided slowly in a matter of seconds as I looked at the voice's owner.

All I could see was a small light blue blob as the voice spoke to me once again.

"Si...are...yo...ay" The voice asked me as my vision started to clear up after blinking a few times and lowering my head to seemingly darkness for a few seconds and the ringing nearly all but subsided.

The vision finally cleared as the blob I was seeing was not that at all, what I was seeing was a female anthropomorphic dog, a cockapoo, I think. She had tannish fur and she was wearing a light blue dress with a little bow of the same color on the top of her forehead.

She had a worried look in her eyes as she spoke to me once again, only this time I could hear her more clearly.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asked me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, a dog that had human characteristics and she talking to me. I gave her my response.

"Y-Yeah… W-Will yo-you please e-excuse m-me for a m-minute?" I replied to her before my vision filled with darkness again and my hearing was filled with silence once more

I don't know if it was the shock of what I was seeing or whatever hit me when I was fighting that caused it, alas… I blacked out… again.


End file.
